Please don't cry and smile
by MissxManga
Summary: Une nouvelle ninja entre dans l'équipe 8... Son passé nous fait étrangement pensé a quelqu'un... Résumé nul mais c'est ma première histoire Naruto!
1. La nouvelle équpière

_**Résumé: Nouvelle dans l'équipe 8 ! Après une escape au pays de la neige avec son nouveau groupe, Rei Ayame, notre héroïne, se lie à Sasuke Uchiwa... Kiba réussira-t-il a la ramener de son coté ? **_

_**C'est ma première fiction de Naruto alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent ^^ (Une partie de l'histoire n'est pas à moi mais a Lairam de deviantart... Une page de doujin que j'aodre et que j'ai traduit avant de l'incruster dans ma fiction vous le remarquerez sûrement). N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews...**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi... Du moins pas encore! ^w^ Mais bientôt l'Akastuki sera mienne! =o=**_

**_The Snowgirl_**

Un matin, Tsunade convoqua l'équipe 7 et l'équipe 8 dans son bureau pour leur faire part d'un changement entre les deux groupes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de trouver une ninja, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu jusqu'à présent, près de Tsunade.

-Bonjour à tous... Commença la cinquième Hokage. Je vous ai demandé de venir car j'ai quelques changements a faire. Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous présentez cette jeune ninja qui nous vient du village de Shimo...  
-Le village caché du pays du gel ? Demanda Naruto.  
-Exactement. Elle a été envoyé ici afin de laisser de la place a Shimo pour les nouveaux ninjas... Elle s'appelle Rei Ayame... Je souhaite la mettre dans une de vos équipes... Mais afin de les garder bien équilibrées, j'ai déplacé Hinata... Alors vous serez désormais comme ceci: Shino, Rei, Kiba dans l'équipe 8 et Naruto, Sai, Sakura et Hinata dans l'équipe 7.

Tous les jeunes ninjas hochèrent la tête et Rei alla donc dans l'équipe 8. L'autre équipe sortit du bureau avec une nouvelle équipière. Tsunade garda le groupe de Shino avec elle afin de leurs confier une mission dans le pays du gel dans un village appelé Guma. Un certain Ryuku y semerait la terreur celon Tsunade et le village de Shimo, ne possèdant aucun ninja compétent pour cette mission, aurait demandé à Konoha de leur venir en aide. Après d'autres explications, l'équipe 8 pris la route vers le pays du gel. Ils y arrivèrent asser vite puisque Rei connaissait quelques raccourcis qui leurs permirent de ne pas marcher de trop.

-Bon... Nous allons faire deux équipes... Kiba et Rei vous irez chercher par là... Et moi j'irais à l'opposé de vous... Expliqua Shino.  
-Mais Shino-kun... Tu es sur de vouloir y aller seul...? Demanda Rei.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse et partit de son coté tandis que Kiba et Rei partirent du leur. *La jeune fille commença a se frotter les bras puis quelques minutes après, elle tremblait de froid. Kiba la regarda en coin avant de s'arreter.

-Hey, viens ici toi...! S'exclama-t-il en lui enfilant son écharpe.  
-Mais... Mais Inuzuka-kun... Commença Rei en rougissant légèrement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je m'assure que tu ais bien chaud... C'est vraiment stupide de ta part d'être sortit par un temps aussi froid sans une écharpe...*  
-Merci... Inuzuk a-kun... Dit Rei en souriant.

Soudain, une explosion et une volée d'insectes sortir les deux ninjas de leur petit monde.

-C'est Shino-kun! S'exclama Rei en commençant a courire vers la fumée.  
-Attend moi Rei!

Kiba se mit à courire à ses trousses. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Shino était attaché à un arbre avec de la glace et devant se trouvait un homme asser grand complètement masqué par des bandages. Seul un de ses yeux était visible et on pouvait lire de la rage dans celui-ci. Rei serra les poings.

-Ryuka relache Shino-kun tout de suite! Hurla-t-elle en sortant un kunai de sa sacoche.  
-Oui je vais bien, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Rei-chan... Ironisa l'homme.  
-Je ne suis pas là pour rigoler Ryuku...  
-Attend... L'interompit Kiba. Tu connais ce gars ?  
-Ooh alors tu ne leur a pas dit... Petite soeur...  
-Tait toi! Après tout ce que tu as fait... Je ne te concidère plus comme mon frère...

A ces mots, elle se jeta sur lui, en glaçant le kunai qu'elle avait a la main. L'autre n'eut aucun mal à la bloquer et la lança contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha.

-Tss... Toujours a foncer tête baissée... Pauvre idiote... Tu ne me vaincra jamais comme ça... Ria-t-il.

La jeune fille se releva et essaya une nouvelle tentative, qui fut une fois de plus un echec puisqu'il la plaqua au sol, un pied sur son ventre, qu'il pris un malin plaisir a écraser.

-Ggh... Gémit la brune (je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment brune... ._.).  
-J'arrive Rei! S'écria Kiba. Akamaru!

Le chien se lança sur l'homme et se mit a grogner en lui arrachant les bandages de son visage.

-Sale clebard! Cria Ryuku en relachant Rei qui se releva a toute vitesse pour revenir vers Kiba comme Akamaru.  
-Hyōton - Rōga Nadare no Jutsu ! S'écria la jeune fille en invoquant ses loups de glace.  
-Jūjin Ninpô ! Cria a son tour Kiba pendant que les griffes lui poussaient.  
-Hijutsu - Mushiyose ! Fit Shino aussi alors que les insectes d'hiver se dirigeaient vers lui.

Les trois ninjas lancèrent leurs jutsus en même temps sur Ryuku qui les esquiva asser difficilement. Il lança une attaque lui aussi qui fut intercepté par Rei et son mur de glace protecteur. Soudain, un loup sortit de derrière un arbre et se jeta sur le frère de Rei et le blessa gravement. Rei s'approcha de Ryuku à terre.

-Ha... Ha... Petite soeur... Aide moi... Aide ton grand frère...  
-Il y a deux minutes tu voulais ma mort...  
-Rei-chan... Je t'en suppli...  
-Après ce que tu as fait ne compte pas sur moi pour t'épargner... Dit-elle en écrasant sa blessure. Ca c'est pour maman! Et ça pour papa! Hurla la jeune fille en pleurant.

Kiba la pris par le bras et la fis reculer en entendant les cris de douleur de Ryuku.

-Arrete Rei... Tu vas le tuer... Murmura-t-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre Kiba alors que Shino s'approchait prudement de l'ennemi. Il pris son poul.

-Il est déjà mort... Déclara-t-il en se relevant.


	2. Alliance

**Disclaimer: Les perso de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi... T_T**

**The Snowgirl (chapitre 2)**

Quelques jours après les funérails du frère de Rei, les ninjas de l'équipe 8 rentra à Konoha. Là-bas, ils furent récompensé pour l'accomplissement de la mission. Au fil du temps, Kiba se rendit bien que quelque chose avait changé chez Rei. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, ne sortait de chez elle que très rarement et quand elle décidait d'ouvrir la bouche, ça finissait toujours en dispute. Alors, un jour, Kiba voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et si il pouvait l'aider.

-Non... Ca va... Lui répondit-elle froidement.  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne sors plus ? Pourquoi tu refuses de nous parler Rei ?  
-Simplement parce que je n'ai rien a vous dire et rien a faire dehors...  
-Tu pourrais quand même sortir avec nous...  
-Je n'ai pas envie...  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas... Fit Rei avec une voix légèrement agacée.  
-Rei écoute...  
-Bon tu vas me laisser tranquille oui ?! Ou il faut que je t'en colle une pour que tu dégages ! Cria-t-elle.

Le jeune Inuzuka sursauta devant cet excès de colère et sortit du petit appartement en claquant la porte. Rei soupira de lassitude et attrape un sac. Elle le remplis avec le nécessaire pour un ninja et sortit de chez elle. Elle commença à marcher vers la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Kiba avançait dans Konoha, cherchant ses amis. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvé, ceux-ci lui demandèrent comment ça c'était passé avec la jeune brune.

-Mal... Répondit le ninja. Elle s'est énervée et m'a criée dessus...

Les autres se regardèrent un instant.

-Ne t'en fait pas Kiba ! S'exclama Naruto. Nous allons tous aller la voir et elle ira forcement mieux...  
-Oui tu dois avoir raison...

Ils se dirigèrent tous chez Rei et furent surpris de trouver la porte ouverte. Ils entrèrent et la cherchèrent dans l'appartement, mais en vain. Au même moment, celle-ci arrivait dans une clairière de la forêt. Elle s'assit contre un arbre et leva la tête vers le ciel. Soudain, un kunai sortit des arbres. La jeune fille l'esquiva de peu et se leva a toute vitesse en essayant de détecter un quelconque présence. C'est là, qu'une boule de feu sortit des feuillages et lui toucha le flan. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur tandis qu'un garçon brun avec des yeux rouges sortait des arbres et fonça sur elle a toute vitesse pour la plaquer à un tronc, katana sous sa gorge.

-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Toi qui es-tu ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'attaques ?

Le jeune homme se recula légèrement et Rei pu sur dégager de son emprise. Elle attrape un shuriken et le lui lança. Il l'esquiva facilement. Alors ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et entamèrent un combat acharné.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en plein milieu du combat.  
-Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiwa... Et toi ?  
-Rei Ayame...

Elle lui lança une attaque qu'il l'évita de justesse. Il fonça sur elle et lui entailla gravement la jambe. La jeune brune s'écroula sur ses genous sous la douleur. Sasuke en profita pour lui assener un coup dans la nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Il la regarda un instant avant de la prendre sur son épaule et l'emmener avec lui. Lorsque Rei se réveilla, elle était allongé dans un semblant de lit. Elle se redressa en se frottant le cou. Sa blessure ne lui faisait plus mal. Quand à Sasuke, il était assit un peu plus loin dans la pièce et la regardait.

-Enfin debout... Se moqua-t-il.  
-Où sommes nous ? Demanda la brunette.  
-Dans ma planque...  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu soigner ?  
-Si tu n'es pas contente, je te rammene là-bas, je te blesse et je te laisse crever seule dans la forêt...

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle serra le collier autour de son cou.

-Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda Sasuke en désignant le collier.  
-Mes parents... Et mon grand frère... Ou du moins... Ce qu'il était avant...  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tes bien curieux ma parole... Grogna Rei, n'ayant pas envie de raconter sa vie a un inconnu.

Sasuke soupira fortement. Rei fit de même en moins bruyant.

-Quand j'étais petite, je vivais avec mon frère et mes parents... Et un jour, dans un excès de folie... Il les a tué... Et il y a quelque jour je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai tué... Voila c'est super interressant...  
-C'est marrant... Mais ta vie me fait penser à la mienne...

Rei le regarda avec étonnement. Sasuke lui raconta alors son histoire, et le massacre de son clan par son frère Itachi.

-Je veux devenir fort... Et le tuer pour venger le clan Uchiwa... Termina d'expliquer le brun.  
-Je comprend... C'est ce que j'ai voulu aussi... Alors, on est un peu pareil...?  
-En quelque sorte... Fit Sasuke en riant doucement. D'ailleurs... Je te trouve très forte... Et bien que je préfère faire cavalier seul d'habitude... Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi pour tuer Itachi ?  
-D'accord... De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre a faire...

Sasuke lui tendit une main et elle la pris en la serrant.


	3. Le passé de Rei

_**-Rei-chan! Peux-tu aller me cueuillir des fruits dans la forêt s'il-te-plait ? Tu serais un ange...**_  
_**-Bien sûr Maman! Criais-je en attrapant un panier et en sortant dehors.**_

_**Je sautillais jusqu'au petit bois derrière la maison et commençais a attraper les fruits sur les arbres. Après une bonne demi-heure de cueuillette, un sentiment étrange envahit mon coeur. Comme si je venais de perdre quelque chose de très cher à mes yeux. Je fis le retour moins vite, une boule dans la gorge. Arrivé sur le porche, j'attrapais la poignée de la porte. Mon coeur me faisait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que je la tournais. Puis j'ouvris la porte, doucement. A l'intérieur de la maison, un silence s'était installé. On ne persevait que le tic tac de la pendule. J'avançais d'un pas angoissé à travers la maison, relativement sombre en cette fin de journée.**_

_**-Maman ? Papa ? Nii-san ? Demandais-je d'une voix timide et effrayée.**_

_**Ce fut un rire glauque qui me repondit. Je me stopais alors devant la porte de la pièce d'où venait ce même rire. Je déglutis fortement et attrapais la poignée puis ouvris la porte et entrais dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'horreur de la chose. Ma bouche trembla et je vomis sur le sol de bois. Là, sur le plancher, gisaient les cadavres découpés de mes parents. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Etait-ce à cause de la tristesse, ou bien de cette odeur de sang qui me montait à la tête ? Un peu des deux sûrement... Je reculais doucement, voulant à tout prix quitter cet endroit sinistre, d'où émanait une odeur de fer insuportable. Je me mis à courir. Je sortis de la maison en trombe et me hatai vers la forêt. Je ne cessais d'appeler a l'aide en esperant que mon grand frêre me reponde. Puis, au détour d'un sentier, je l'aperçus. Je m'avançais vers lui prete à lui raconter l'horrible meurtre quand je me figeais. Il était couvert de sang de la tête au pied et une expression de folie se dessinait sur son visage d'habitude si serein et gentil. Je pris peur et reculais vivement. Il ria, d'un rire étrange venant de lui, le même que j'avais entendu à la maison quelques minutes plus tôt. Je pensais d'abord que j'étais en train de rêver. Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.**_

_**-Eh bien alors petite soeur... Tu as peur de ton Nii-san...?**_

_**J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je le regardais avec des yeux éffrayés et tristes. Il leva un de ses katanas au dessus de moi. Mon corps refusa de bouger mais lorsque je réalisais qu'il voulait me tuer aussi, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je le sentais me suivre à la trace mais je ne me retournais pas pour vérifier. Je courais toujours, sans m'arrêter. Puis, à un moment, mes jambes refusèrent de continuer à me porter et je m'écroulais sur le sol. La seconde d'après, je fermais les yeux, prête à rejoindre le paradis. Je rouvris alors les yeux. Je me trouvais dans une petite chambre, d'un style ancien. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame. Elle me sourit doucement et s'approcha de moi de sa petite démarche boiteuse. Sa voix, bien que vieillit, avait une douce expression et elle me demanda,**_

_**-Comment te sens tu ?**_  
_**-Bien... Lui répondis-je poliment.**_

_**Elle me sourit doucement et m'expliqua qu'elle m'avait trouvé seule à la lisière du bois, près de chez elle. Elle m'avait alors ramené et m'avait soigné. Je la remerciais gentillement et fermais les yeux. Je me sentais si seule. Pourtant, cette dame avait recoller une partie de mon coeur. Je souris légèrement et me rendormit, dans la chaleur de cette adorable maison.**_

-Rei...! Hey Rei reveille toi! S'exclama une voix, tirant Rei de son sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Sasuke, penché au dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa doucement et le regarda interrogative.

-Il faut qu'on parte... Lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva avant de s'étirer, puis elle attrapa ses affaires et reprit la route avec Sasuke.


	4. Combat contre Itachi et Kisame

_**Hola les gens ^^ Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire à cause des cours et d'une flemme très problématique U^U Mais je me suis lancée et j'ai réussi a l'écrire! :D**_

Pendant que Sasuke et Rei reprenaient la route, les deux équipes, 7 et 8, étaient toujours à la recherche de leur amie.

-Elle doit bien être quelque part! S'exclama Kiba en tappant du poing sur le bureau de Tsunade-sama.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'avions trouvé aucune trace d'elle... Pourtant nous avons envoyé tous les ninjas compétents...

Soudain, un ANBU entra par la fenêtre et s'approcha de la femme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et repartir aussitôt. Les jeunes ninjas la regardèrent intérogatifs.

-Nous avons des nouvelles de Rei... A vous de voir si vous voulez bien les interpréter ou pas... On viens de me signaler que votre amie aurait été aperçut en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiwa... Apparement, ils seraient en train de s'entrainer...  
-Quoi ?! Hurla Kiba. Elle s'entraine avec lui ?!  
-Kiba... Du calme... Soupira Shino. Ne sois pas jaloux...  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit... Commença Tsunade en se levant... Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger a revenir si elle ne le veux pas... Après tout, elle ne vient pas de ce village... Nous ne ouvons pas la retenir...

Les ninjas quittèrent le bureau de la cinquième Hokage quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je dois aller la chercher...  
-Mais Kiba-kun... Tu as entendu ce qu'à dis Tsunade-sama... Tu ne pourras pas l'obliger a rentrer à Konoha... Essaya de le persuader Hinata.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et baissa la tête. Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke et Rei continuaient de s'entrainer. Le brun avait décrété que le jeune fille avait bien besoin d'un petit entrainement. Alors que la brune essayait de toucher Sasuke avec ses kunai, celui-ci se stoppa net. Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux, intriguée par son arrêt soudain.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ? Lui demanda la fille en s'approchant.  
-J'ai sentit deux chakras qui ne me sont pas inconnus... Chuchota le jeune homme en dégainant son katana.

Rei se concentra et sentit elle aussi deux chakras. Pourtant, elle ne les connaissaient pas.

-C'est ce sale traitre... Grogna Sasuke.

C'est alors qu'une nuée de corbeaux passa au dessus d'eux. Le ciel se couvrit de sombres nuages et les oiseaux se regroupèrent faisant apparaitre un homme brun avec deux yeux rouges. Il portait un manteau noir bordé de nuages rouge. Sur son visage, on ne lisait aucune expression si se n'était qu'un calme impressionnant. Rei se prépara à lui foncer dessus mais Sasuke s'interposa.

-Laisse le moi... Dit-il en s'avançant vers l'homme.  
-Mais je veux t'aider! S'exclama le brune.  
-Ah oui...? Alors occupe toi de celui là... Fit-il en désignant un autre homme qui portait le même manteau que le brun.

Celui-ci avait une peau bleutée et des yeux blancs. Deux entailles se trouvaient sous chaqu'un de ses yeux. La jeune fille en conclus que ce type possédait des sortes de branchies. Il lui sourit dévoilant tous pleins de dents pointues. Il faisait penser à un requin. Rei grimaça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me battre contre... Ca...? Demanda-t-elle, dégoutée.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais le bleu venait de se prendre un gros vent.

-Itachi-san... C'est qui cette fille ?  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Kisame... Répondit lédit Itachi d'une voix calme et posée. C'est sûrement la petite amie de mon petit frère...

Il haussa les épaules alors que Rei rougissait et que Sasuke tiquait.

-N'importe quoi... Souffla-t-il. J'ai pas une tête à avoir des copines moi...

Soudain quelque chose fit tilte dans la tête de la brune et elle se tourna vers Sasuke et Itachi.

-Attend... C'est lui ton frangin ? Demanda-t-elle ébahit.  
-Oui... Grimaça Sasuke.  
-Tu veux pas prendre celui-là ? Fit-elle en désignant le requin. J'adore me battre contre les beaux gosses...

Son cohéquipier tiqua uen nouvelle fois. Venait-elle de dire que son frangin était beau ? Pour toute réponse il fonça sur Itachi, tout katana dehors. La jeune fille soupira.

-Bon je suppose que ça veut dire non... Pfff... Non mais je vais pas me battre contre un shtroumpf quand même...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu n'auras pas à me supporter longtemps... Sourit Kisame. Parce que je vais t'achever vite fait moi...

Sur ces mots, il fonça sur elle en brandissant sa grosse épée _**(Itachi: Sa grosse épée... -' T'avais pas mieux comme description...? Moi: Mais euh... Vous avez un mauvaise esprit... Les lecteurs vont pas penser directement à ça voyons... Kisame: N'en soit pas si sûr... Moi: Toi la ferme et retourne astiquer ta grosse épée... " Kisame: ToT)**_ La jeune fille l'esquiva facilement.

-_"J'ai de la chance..." _Pensa-t-elle. _"Il est plutôt lent vu la grosseur de son épée et son poid..."_

Elle fit des signes avec ses mains et invoqua ses loups de glace qui se jetèrent sur Kisame. Celui-ci les esquiva et les envoya balader. Ils disparurent. De leurs cotés, les deux Uchiwa s'affrontaient et se lançaient mutuellement des Katon no Jutsu. Quand à Kisame, il profita du moment de faiblesse de la jeune fille pour l'attaquer et l'envoyer contre un arbre. Sasuke se tourna pour aller l'aider et se fit bruler la hanche par son frère. Malgrés tout , il n'abandonna pas et decida de laisser Rei se débrouiller. Elle se releva et fonça sur Kisame qui la stoppa et le plaque au sol, sur le ventre. Il déchira le tissu dans son dos, la blessant légèrement au passage et le scruta discretement. Puis il sourit a pleine dent et balança Rei plus loin. Il revient vers Itachi et lui fit un signe de tête. Alors, les deux ninjas disparurent dans les arbres. Sasuke hurla à son frère de revenir se battre mais voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, il retourna voir son amie qui se relevait.

-Ils se sont enfuis... Expliqua le brun en tenant sa brulure.  
-Tu as mal Sasuke ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tourna les talons et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Kiba furieux. Il se reçut un coup de poing dans la figure et tomba à la renverse en se frottant le nez. Rei regarda le ninja avec de grands yeux.

-Ca va pas non! Hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça ?!  
-Tu vas rentrer à Konoha! S'exclama-t-il en prenant son poignet violement.  
-Quoi ?! Lache moi!

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne. Akamaru grogna légèrement mais la jeune fille n'en avait rien a faire.

-Je reste avec Sasuke... Dit-elle en revenant vers le brun.  
-Rei-chan... Tu vas rentrer avec moi au village...  
-Jamais! Tu peux dire à Tsunade-sama que je ne reviendrais jamais dans ce village de minable!

C'est alors que les autres ninjas débarquèrent derrière Kiba.

-Hey Kiba qu'est-ce qu'on t'avais dis ? Dit Naruto en prenant son épaule.

Mais le jeune maitre canin ne bougea pas. Il continuait de fixer Rei qui s'occupait d'aider Sasuke à se relever en le soutenant. Kiba serra les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu nous détestes autant ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix brisée.

Elle le regarda un instant et baissa les yeux.

-Rien Inuzuka-kun... Rien... D'ailleurs je ne vous déteste pas mais... Je veux devenir plus forte... Pour pouvoir vous protégez... Parce que... Je ne veux plus jamais... Perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher...

A ces mots, elle partit avec Sasuke sur son épaule. Kiba se laissa tomber sur ses genous et soupira. Son chien vint lui lécher gentillement la joue en signe de réconfort et il eut droit à une petite carresse en retour, mais pas de sourire. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant de la part de son maitre. Kiba renifla et l'espace d'un instant, Akamaru vit que l'Inuzuka pleurait.


End file.
